Drainage condition of a pavement surface can affect road safety in wet conditions. For example, a poor drainage condition for a pavement surface can allow a layer or film of water to form on the surface, may result in hydroplaning or other conditions of reduced traction between the tires and the surface that may affect the steering, braking, or accelerating capabilities of the vehicle.
Factors that can bear on the drainage condition of a pavement can include, for example, pavement surface texture, surface rutting, pits, and signs drawn on the surface. The surface pavement texture may be considered as an important factor determining the drainage condition of the pavement surface. Technologies have been developed for evaluating pavement surface conditions, however, there is a need in the art for system and methods for evaluating drainage condition of a pavement. There is further a need in the art for an automated evaluation system for evaluating the drainage condition of the pavement surfaces.